


Flight of Fancy

by GoodJanet



Series: May 17th, 2017 [1]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: Banter, Drabble Collection, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Roger flirts with Don.





	Flight of Fancy

“Tell me you never once thought about this before.”

Don swallows his sip and puts his glass down.

“I never once thought about this before.”

The hand on his thigh travels further north, and Don’s eyes flick down momentarily, watching Roger try to push his buttons. His unoccupied rests on the back of the booth behind Don, and he moves in closer.

“What about now?”

Don releases what might be a laugh.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Roger grins.

“Jesus, just say yes!”

Don licks his lips.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Roger asks eagerly. “Really?”

“Don’t push it.”


End file.
